tombrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
"Through" Bugs
“Through” Bugs Fence Bug Normal Fence Bug Fences and railings sometimes allow Lara to run or jump between panels. This works frequently in TR1, often in TR2 and a few places in TR3. Often one must approach the division between panels at 20 or 30 degrees from straight on, as in this example from The Deck of TR2. Note how Lara runs a little to the right of the fence division, and how her path is straightened out by passing through the fence. 2018-08-05 21-25-04.jpg 2018-08-05 21-25-08.jpg Off-Seam Fence Bug Several locations in TR2 have large panels that allow this odd bug. You run at a point about a third of the way across the panel! E.g., near the Jade Dragon in Offshore Rig. Crack Bug This bug works in TR1 and TR2. When the 90-degree corners of two solids touch, it is often possible to approach that point from either open direction and jump through it. The two solids may be two fixed objects, but they usually consist of a building or passage corner touched by a movable block. Lara must be pushed all the way into the corner; the fastest way to do this is to run along one wall while scraping it until Lara hits the other wall. Then turn so you can use a forward, backward or side jump. The angle need not be perfect. Here is an instance in Barkhang Monastery of TR2. Lara can also lean through the crack to view the other side. 2018-08-05 21-25-28.jpg|This crack is unusual because it only works in one direction 2018-08-05 21-25-24.jpg Object Bug (NEED EXAMPLE) In TR4, TR5 and custom levels, some objects allow Lara to penetrate them with repeated jumps. Reported by Storm. Jump-by Bug This bug works in all five classic games. The earliest example I know is from Mman. Most events in the games are triggered by Lara passing over certain squares. This includes creating enemies, releasing rolling boulders, running cutscenes, ending levels and many others. It's possible to learn where the squares are by testing in-game or using a program such as Fexinspect. It often speeds Lara on her way to avoid triggers. In easy cases you can just run around the square, but often it's placed so you apparently must pass over it, such as just beyond a doorway. It's often possible to pass these with bugs: you can embed in the corner (sometimes) as if preparing for a corner bug, then jump through the corner; but the jump-by bug is usually faster, because no embedding is needed, and an angle range of 5 or 6 degrees is OK. 2018-08-05 21-26-46.jpg|Set Lara against the wall near the pit with her foot between these two positions: 2018-08-05 21-26-52.jpg 2018-08-05 21-26-58.jpg|Turn to an angle near this, and jump forward. Curve left to land on the shelf. Yellow outlines the trigger square Here's an example in The Great Hypostyle Hall of TR4. When you approach a deep pit, a 25-second cutscene is triggered and can be avoided with a jump-by bug. Door Bypass Bug The classic engine supports a method to bug past some closed doors in TR2, TR4 and some custom levels. Superficially it resembles a crack bug, but it's much harder. Find a door with a wall perpendicular to either edge; if there is open space on the opposite side of the right angle, with an invisible block behind the door, the Door Bypass may be possible. Aim a little more toward the door than the wall, jump forward and turn away from the door as you drop, keeping Forward pressed. If you pass through the correct angles, Lara will embed in the wall. Now turn a few degrees toward the door and jump forward; this may free you, and works more easily than the initial embedding. Some doors may allow the bug at both edges. Here's the bug where apel discovered it, early in Opera House of TR2. If there's space above or below the invisible block, it's actually an invisible column. Often a Door Bypass works in the other direction. The right angle is formed by a side of the invisible block and the wall next to the door. This video illustrates some two-way bypasses at 3 doors in the Portal of the Great Spirit level of Quest of Gold. At first, you may be convinced that this bug doesn't work, but after you do it a few times you begin to get the knack for it. Pedestal Bug This works only in custom levels, although it appears that designers programmed around it in TR4 and TR5. An item on a pedestal may be taken in one of two surprising ways: from a lower floor underneath, or on top of an enclosing 4-click box (Lara is 3 clicks tall). Here's a case from the Engineering level of Himalyan Mysteries. 2018-08-05 21-27-54.jpg|Note the pedestal on the higher floor 2018-08-05 21-28-02.jpg|Stand on the console below it, a step to the side. Press Action and Lara will take the item. 2018-08-05 21-28-10.jpg|Or the pedestal may be inside a box, as in this case from Laras World (reported by manarch2). Here’s an example from “Quest of Gold”, in the Hidden Palace level. This bug may not require a pedestal, but the item should probably be raised off the floor. The earliest example may have been from Jarek in the Rainbow Lounge level of Neon God; it was reported as a class by rr_carroll. Trapdoor Bug Bug up through a closed trapdoor. It's known to work at three places in TR2. FTodaF put a Venice example on YouTube in 2008; TombRaiderSpeedrun rediscovered it and introduced it to Tombrunner. Useful spots were found in Offshore Rig and Wreck of the Maria Doria by rr_carroll. Press Jump and one of the 4 arrow keys. The multipatch must not be installed. Or download a No-CD version of Tomb2.exe from LaraUnlimited. For the last two cases, different setups work with the multipatch. Rope Embed Bug In some custom levels, Lara can swing on a rope and enter a wall. If you let go of the rope at that point, she remains embedded. Then she may be able to perform various useful actions. Lara may bug to the top of the wall. Advanced Look Triggering is possible; if Lara embeds close to the surface of the wall, she can jump out or perform a Crawl Drop bug. She can jump at a wider angle if she is closer to the surface of the wall; if she crawls out of the wall at a large angle, she may embed in the ground by the wall and be permanently stuck. Here's a video from A Little Gift, which illustrates a jump and a crawl drop. apel reported this bug. Superswing Bug In TR4 and some custom levels, stand below a rope. Jump up and catch it. Lara swings like Tarzan with The Hulk's muscles; odd things occur depending on when you let go. xRikux89 reported the bug with this video. There are few useful locations for this bug, but it's a lot of fun - try it!. Category:Glitches